Dinner with Nym
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: One-shot. I couldn't wait to write the scene that was alluded to in Breathe where Tonks cooks for Ginny. GWNT femslash, nothing graphic...


Tonk's Cooking (T/G) fluff **Spoilers for Half Blood Prince!!!**

Tonks wasn't by any means the smooth Casanova type that you read about in romance novels. She had burned herself twice, knocked over the (unlit) candles once, fell over the chairs as she set them out, and that was with magic. If she had to live like a Muggle, it would've been much worse…

You see, she made a promise to her girlfriend (yes, you read that correctly) that she would cook for her this summer. Of course, this was before Death Eaters managed to finagle their way into Hogwarts and help the Potions master kill their Headmaster, so the climate around that promise was a bit different…Still, it was the second day of summer and Arthur Weasley would be bringing Ginny by in a few minutes. Tonight was the only even remotely feasible time that Ginny could stay with her. With Tonks working on "Harry detail" as Ginny called it, and Ginny's family getting ready for their eldest son's wedding, things were about to get seriously chaotic.

So today she had spent the day shopping for food, and the evening cooking. She figured she'd go all out and make Italian. Hogwarts and the Weasley home were renowned for delicious English food, but that was about it. Tonks figured if she couldn't be smooth, she could try for exotic. Or at least foreign…

So, at five fifty-five, the tables were set, the candles lit, and Tonks magiced herself into new clothes for her date. At six o'clock, there was a knock on the door. She magiced an illusion spell on the dining room so Arthur wouldn't think she was trying to get lucky with his kid. Only Ginny would be able to see what was there when she walked into the dining room. Pointing her wand toward the door she said, "Declare yourself!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Seventh child, only girl, of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dating Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, my pet name for whom is Nym. Your nickname for me, though I hate saying it out loud, is 'my little redhead'."

Tonks opened the door and was promptly knocked against the wall by her girlfriend.

"Why Miss Weasley, are you perchance happy to see me?" Tonks laughed.

"You have no idea," Ginny mumbled into her shoulder.

"Things still crazy with the wedding preps?" she asked

"Yeah," Ginny told her, "and now with Harry coming she's fussing over everything."

"Well, you get to relax a little tonight," Tonks smiled at her, "Where's your dad? I thought he was dropping you off."

"He apparated away once I had declared myself. I told him to, because there's no way he was going to hear our pet names..."

Tonks laughed, took Ginny's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Walk through there," she said, pointing at the dining room

Ginny complied and Tonks followed behind her. With reflexes only accomplished through Auror training, Tonks managed to stop herself before running into Ginny, who had stopped with a gasp when she saw the dining room in its true form.

A small circular room; the lights had been dimmed and the candles had Bluebottle Flames burning, giving the room a relaxing purple-ish look. A small table with two chairs stood in the middle of it with their dinner of chicken piccatta on it.

"Tonks, this is gorgeous!" Ginny said, hugging her girlfriend.

"Anything for you, sweets."

Over dinner they talked about the things in store for Hogwarts. Tonks tried her hardest to ease Ginny's fears about returning to the school, but it wasn't working too well, so she changed the subject.

"Have you gotten your dress for the wedding?"

"Yep!" Ginny said, "It's gold, because, as Fleur pointed out, pink would have clashed horribly with my hair. Wish I could change it like you can."

"Nah, you don't," Tonks assured her, "It's ok when I'm in a good mood. But your hair corresponding to your emotions is a pain, trust me," she laughed.

"Tonks?" Ginny said curiously, "You can pretty much change whatever you want, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, completely actually."

"So…is there anything you…keep the same all the time? I mean, is this what you really look like?"

"No," Tonks answered simply, "I…change a few things…you know, I make myself look more like my dad."

"Can I see what you really look like?"

"You won't like it…"

"How could I not like what you look like, Tonks?" Ginny asked

"I look like Bellatrix."

"No shit?!?"

"Yeah. Well, I look like what she looked like before Azkaban."

"Let me see?"

Instead of her normal slightly pained, scrunched up expression that she got when morphing, Tonks's features relaxed. It looked like she was melting away for a bit, but then her traits took shape again. Sure enough, she had her aunt's beauty, with none of the insanity. Her hair went black and her eyes darkened, but still Ginny could tell it was Tonks. For one thing, Bellatrix's eyes were always heavily lidded and Tonks's were wider. For another, Tonks was shorter.

"You're beautiful," Ginny said

"Thanks, but I'm gonna keep the Tonks look for now," Tonks smiled, changing back.

"Ok. That's probably good because I imagine people might panic if there was a mini-Bellatrix wandering around…"

Tonks laughed at this, and then got her "morphing face" again. Her hair returned to black.

"I'll keep it like that for a little bit."

"Good idea," Ginny smiled, "My Auror looks way hot with black hair."

"Thanks, but I'm still not letting you into my stash of Firewhiskey…"

**Fine**


End file.
